


How

by denimlouis



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band), lourry - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, larry - Freeform, lourry, poem, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimlouis/pseuds/denimlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How

**Author's Note:**

> this really sucks but whatever.

Harry thinks about Louis   
A lot  
More than is normal  
For friends  
But maybe that’s it  
Maybe harry wants to be   
More  
Than friends  
But  
Louis cant feel the same way  
Its impossible  
How could  
Someone so beautiful  
So talented  
So perfect  
Love someone  
So helplessly  
Average

 

Harry thinks  
About Louis  
More and more  
And  
Hes starting to worry  
That Louis catching on  
He sees it  
In the warm   
Smiles  
Louis gives him  
After  
Harrys been caught  
Starring  
At him  
Harry knows  
It’s a smile  
Of pity  
But hopes  
it isn’t

One day  
Harry catches Louis  
Staring back  
And harry  
Cant help but  
dream  
That Louis  
Maybe  
Feels the same  
Which is probably  
Impossible   
Because how  
Could someone   
So beautiful  
So talented   
So perfect  
Love  
Him

One day  
After  
A concert  
Louis stops harry  
And tells him  
That  
They need to talk  
And   
Harry just nods  
At him  
Trying to rid the sick feeling  
That’s beginning in his stomach  
He walks over  
To the couch  
Louis’ sitting on  
And does the same  
He braves a glance  
At   
Louis  
And is pleasantly  
Surprised to  
See a   
Smile  
On his face  
Louis moves over  
So   
He is directly  
Facing harry   
And explains  
That he needs to   
Get something off his chest

He likes harry

He explains  
That if harry  
Doesn’t feel the same  
He understands   
Because   
How could someone  
So beautiful  
So talented  
So perfect  
As harry  
Love someone  
As average  
As Louis   
.


End file.
